


Sweetheart's Day

by starlocked



Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Siblings, Cussing, Dead Parents, Intrulogical, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders and Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Sides, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Meet-Cute, Moceit - Freeform, Teen Angst, church mentions, pre-prinxiety - Freeform, remile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked
Summary: One night a year you can send a gift to your soulmate. Remus' has spent 16 years sending puzzle pieces. Roman frets over getting his gift perfect. Virgil is an anxious mess over his first Sweetheart's day. Janus is concerned for his soulmate's sanity. Patton is concerned by his soulmate's interests. Remy and Emile just plain forgot the date.Day 20 of Soulmate September- Every year you can send your soulmate one gift. Modified that it happens on one specific holiday for everyone
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Star's Soulmate September 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370
Comments: 20
Kudos: 187





	Sweetheart's Day

"REMUS!" 

"What's wrong? Who's dying?" Remus came skidding into the living room where Roman had been playing quietly until that scream. 

"I'm not ready for Sweetheart’s day an' my soulmate’s gonna hate me!" Roman sobbed.

"Why was that a reason to scream bloody murder? How are you more chaotic than me, little tike?" Remus ruffled his little brother's hair and Roman tried to smack his hand away.

"Quit it! I spent an hour on that!"

"It wouldn't take so long if we cut it all off," Remus grinned wickedly, buzzing to mimic an electric razor while running his hand through Roman’s hair.

Roman pulled away and clutched his hair, "Remus, you're an ass!"

"Woah, language, little man. I am a bitch. I have an ass," Remus laughed as Roman stuck his tongue out at him. He kneeled down next to the coffee table to get a better look at the project, "so whatcha making them?"

Roman sighed, "it's a book of all the adventures we're gonna have! But I don't know how to draw my soulmate so like if she's a girl and I draw a boy she'll be upset and if he's a boy and I draw a girl he'll be upset. I have  _ hours _ to finish these illustrations and I don't know what to do!"

Remus flipped through the pages at the drawings Roman had already done of himself and different fantastical settings. It was impressive. Remus thought for a moment before suggesting, "can you rework some of these so that they're from the perspective of your soulmate looking at the scene? That way it's like they as the reader are in the book with you without having to draw them."

Roman looked starry-eyed, "Remus, you are a genius!"

"Ah, you would have figured it out," Remus grinned, standing back up, "they're gonna love it, Ro."

"You think so?" 

"I know so."

"How?" Roman narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I can see the future," Remus lied.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Mmhmm."

"I don't believe you," Roman scoffed, turning back to his gift.

"Fine. That's your loss. Your first five kids are gonna be named after me," Roman threw a pencil at Remus as he left the living room and headed back to the kitchen.

Raising his baby brother was not what he'd ever asked for but Remus would be damned if he failed Roman. He sighed and went back to the scattered puzzle pieces on the kitchen counter. Really it was just his luck that his soulmate thought a 15-year long puzzle was a good idea for Sweetheart’s day gifts. One side had formally written notes, telling Remus more about his soulmate (never anything useful like a name or address) and the other side seemed to be useless shapes and colors that looked like nothing, no matter how Remus tried to fit them together. 

He was going to forbid Roman from ever trying to be this kind of clever with his yearly gifts; this was maddening. 

Remus had held back from the crazy shit he wanted to send his soulmate. He was about ready to give up and just send a cock ring or anal beads or something X rated. But the 15 notes he'd gotten so far suggested his soulmate would not be amused. Maybe Remus should take a page out of Roman’s book (figuratively? Yeah figuratively) and make something personal for his soulmate. His mind jumped to the blue-green scarf he was almost done knitting… could he finish that in a few hours?

Well, it was getting cold out maybe if nothing else it would be appreciated.

* * *

Logan took a deep breath before drawing the little red star. This was the year of the last puzzle piece and he was so nervous. He'd tried to give his soulmate a bigger picture of who he was before they met up. He looked towards the years of gifts he'd received that formed a different kind of puzzle on their own. He was so eager to meet the person who one year sent him a pacifier and the next sent him a book on unsolved cold case files. Logan's soulmate was an intriguing character to be certain, and he hoped he wouldn't be a disappointment to them. 

He also hoped his soulmate would recognize a map when he saw one.

* * *

Virgil, as usual, was incredibly nervous. He'd gotten a gift last year before he could send one and was worried his soulmate would be mad at him for "ignoring" them last year. His parents had tried to reassure him that this kind of thing happened all the time and soulmates usually didn't get mad just because he couldn't send anything. It was almost expected some people would be different ages.

This didn't stop Virgil from worrying. He had to make the best gift possible to make up for last year. He'd loved the mandala coloring book and often used it to calm down. Many of the pages had spent time on the refrigerator. But what did that gift say about the kinds of things his soulmate liked?

Well, his soulmate probably liked to color. Virgil rushed to his room and dug out the unused set of paints he'd gotten for his birthday last year. He was more of a colored pencil person anyway. He pulled out a sheet of notebook paper to write a note, stuffing it inside the box so it would send with the paints. He absolutely couldn't wait for that night, now that he was prepared! Unless his soulmate already had nicer paints and didn't want Virgil’s hand me down presents…

Virgil grabbed his pillow to muffle his screams of frustration.

* * *

His soulmate always made him nervous. They'd been exchanging gifts for almost a decade now and Janus was convinced his soulmate was still 10. This year Janus had picked out a book on pre-Socratic philosophy, certain that if he sent more academic and mature items his soulmate would get the hint and stop sending teddy bears. Last year he had sent a DVD series of the first season of Criminal Minds, hoping to find or foster a common interest with his soulmate.

He laid the book down in the designated spot and prayed to the universal forces for anything other than a teddy bear.

* * *

Patton was concerned about his soulmate’s well being. They seemed rather preoccupied with some pretty scary stuff, a lot of it focused on crimes. He'd sent as many protective stuffed animals as he could find but still got terrifying presents back. He couldn't even sit through a single episode of last year's tv series. 

Patton sighed. Maybe the problem was him. He just wasn't who his soulmate wanted him to be and that thought hurt.

Well, Patton had been trying a new style this year, maybe it would be more to his soulmate’s tastes. He grabbed one of his black studded bracelets and threw it on his family's pile of soulmate gifts before storming off to his room to blast his eardrums out until he passed out.

* * *

Remus and Roman set out their gifts on the designated table just before bedtime. Roman set down his book and quickly picked it back up to make a quick correction. 

"Okay, I think you're about as good as you're gonna get, Rome. It's time for bed, right?"

"Can't I stay up to watch, though?" Roman looked up hopefully. It was a Friday and he didn't have school tomorrow.

"If you do that the vampires that collect and deliver the gifts will have a midnight snack and I'll be fresh out of family," Remus snickered at Roman's horrified look before he dropped the book on the table and ran to his room to hide under the covers.

Remus quickly pinned a note to the finished scarf. He wanted so badly to sign it or add his phone number but 15 years of cryptic puzzle pieces meant his soulmate wasn’t playing that game. So he sighed and turned out the lights, heading to bed early.

They awoke in the morning to find their gifts replaced with ones from their soulmates. Roman was ecstatic about his new paint set, mind racing with pictures he could paint to send next year.

Remus sighed at the puzzle piece and flipped it over to read the note. It didn't say much, only giving a time and a signed initial. Remus squinted his eyes in confusion and flipped the piece over again. His eyes widened in shock as he saw the red star and realized what the puzzle was building to. 

Remus ran to the kitchen and called Roman to come help him. Roman shuffled back in, already covered in red and green paint drips somehow.

"You better clean up that mess when we're done. Wash your hands and help me put this bitch together," Roman nodded and washed off in the sink. Together they put the puzzle pieces together, saving the red star for last. In almost no time it became clear this was a map 16 years in the making. Remus set down the final piece and recognized the local park. The puzzle piece had said 2 PM.

"Okay Roman, you can go play, just be cleaned up by one. We've got a destiny to find."

* * *

The paints had been replaced with the most amazing gift Virgil had ever received. A book, hand-drawn by his soulmate for him. He didn't want to smudge the pages or breath on it too hard in case he ruined it.

"Oh wow, Virgil! That looks like fun! Are you taking it with you to Uncle Lo's?" his Mom smiled from the door to the kitchen.

"Do I have to go? He's so boring!" Virgil sulked.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Go get dressed."

Virgil clutched his soulmate’s gift to his chest and ran to his room to get ready.

* * *

Janus woke and sauntered out to the living room. He almost didn't notice his soulmate’s gift. His face paled.

He'd broken his soulmate somehow… but the bracelet looked familiar. Perhaps he knew who to talk to after all. 

Janus sighed and took the bracelet back to his room before his parents woke up. He found last year's teddy and strapped the bracelet around its neck. It was almost cute as a punk teddy. Janus knew a particular high school senior who was going through quite the punk phase through their weekly church youth group meetings. He only kept going so his father didn't ground him, but perhaps this was fortuitous. He'd find out tomorrow when he talked to Patton after Mass.

* * *

Roman ran ahead of Remus, jumping in every mud puddle he could find. Remus laughed with his brother and glanced around the park nervously. He'd tried to find a spot as close to the red star as possible and they had shown early, still, he was a bundle of nerves. From the yearly notes, he felt like he knew a lot about his soulmate, but now he worried that his gifts hadn't told L anything. Would L even recognize he was the one they were looking for? What if he saw Remus and kept walking? Remus tried to dismiss the troubling thoughts and keep an eye on Roman when a flash of blue and green caught his eye.

A tall man in a dark grey overcoat and a young boy walking hand in hand with him  _ was wearing the scarf Remus had sent the night before _ . Remus couldn't help but stare until the stranger caught his eye and smiled, walking over.

"Virgil, go play for a bit but stay in sight please," Remus shivered to hear that voice. The young boy nodded, clutching his backpack to his chest and walking over towards a bench. The stranger turned to Remus with a smile that pierced his soul.

"L?" was all Remus could manage to say.

"Logan," Logan held out his hand, "did you make this scarf? It's incredibly practical."

Remus nodded and took the man's hand. He was over the moon with joy, "yeah, I'm Remus. Really, a puzzle map?" Remus felt his guard crumble and he smiled broadly.

"I like a challenge and hoped that by the time it was completed we'd be ready to meet," Logan blushed, "sorry, it was probably pretty frustrating for you. No wonder you sent me a pacifier."

Remus laughed, "oh I remember that! My parents were too busy with Roman and they forgot to take me to buy anything. I was so upset with Ro that I stole his favorite binky and sent it to you to hide the evidence. He didn't stop crying for a week!"

Logan laughed with Remus and glanced over at the boy playing in the mud, "is that Roman?" 

"Yup. He takes too much after me-" Remus faltered "-ever since our parents… yeah. But we make it work. He's a sweet kid. He drew a whole book for his soulmate this year."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "that sounds like what Virgil got this year. It's his first Sweetheart’s day," he glanced over towards the bench where Virgil was reading his gift, "he's my nephew. I didn't mean to bring him along but maybe I was supposed to."

Remus watched as Roman walked over to talk with Virgil, "I think we'll hear it soon enough if you were. So can I get your goddamned number now, tall dark and nerdy?"

Virgil looked up as a monstrous-looking child skipped over to his bench, "stay back! You'll ruin my gift!"

"I just wanted to say hi. Is that your brother?" Roman stood a few steps back and pointed towards the adults.

"No, he's my boring uncle," Virgil sighed, holding his place in his book with his finger.

"Well, Rem seems to like him," Roman giggled and stuck out his hand, "I'm Roman!"

Virgil screeched as mud flicked towards him, stuffing his book in his hoodie to protect it, "my soulmate made me this! You're going to ruin it, mudboy!"

"Oh come on! It's not that bad!" Roman scoffed, "you have a pretty smart soulmate. I also made a book for mine," he grinned with pride.

"Did you… get paints this year?" Virgil asked quietly.

"How did you know?" Roman smiled. Virgil pulled out the book and showed Roman the cover. Roman’s eyes practically popped out of his head, "REMUS!!!!!"

Remus chuckled, "I think that's a yes. Two years for that twerp to find his soulmate and mine took 16."

Logan grinned sheepishly and the two walked over to the kids to share in their excitement.

* * *

Remy cuddled into Emile’s side on the couch, sipping his tea as they watched Emile’s latest cartoon obsession together. He didn't pay too much attention to the characters or plot, but he definitely saw the gleam in his soulmate’s eyes. He snuggled in closer and Emile wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

Everything was perfect.

Except he'd forgotten Sweetheart’s Day was yesterday.

"Hold up, why didn't you remind me?"

"Remind you of what, dear?" Emile paused the show as Remy stood from the couch.

"Sweetheart’s Day!"

Emile blinked slowly in confusion, "Remy, we've been living together for 3 years now. It's not like we have to rely on the universe to deliver gifts to each other."

"Yeah, but I still wanted to give you something!" Remy disappeared down the hallway.

"It's okay if you forgot, Rem," Emile laughed, pulling out the gift he'd hid in the living room a few days earlier.

"Girl please, I did not forget you. I just forgot to pull it out yesterday," Remy came walking back in with a small black box to find Emile holding a similar-looking box of his own, "shut up, you did not!"

Emile grinned, "so you're not going to believe me if I say this is a Starbucks gift card?"

Remy ran across the room and jumped into Emile’s lap. He wrapped the man in a hug and kissed his cheek. Emile hugged him back and buried his face in the man's shoulder, face flushing a furious red.

"Okay, but open mine first," Remy shoved his box into Emile’s hands and watched as tears started spilling down his cheeks at the sight of the sleek black ring.

"Remy, it's beautiful! Open yours," Emile sniffed and handed over his box.

Remy gasped at the iridescent rainbow ring gleaming inside the box, "babe! It's perfect!"

"Just like you," Emile wrapped his soulmate in another hug, "I love you."

"Girl, I love you too!" Remy already placed his ring on and held out his hand so they could both admire it. Emile took his new ring out and placed it on his ring finger before grabbing Remy's hand and lacing their fingers so both rings were visible.

These were probably their best gifts for each other yet. And of course, the answer was yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out more Soulmate AUs @tsshipmonth2020 on tumblr! We're 2/3 of the way through the month, when did that happen?


End file.
